


Blacksmith

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Clara helps Conrad, and admires the view. Not my character.





	Blacksmith

Once upon a time, Clara had thought that Josh was the hottest thing since hot sauce. But then she’d met Conrad and, well, he was something else entirely. Moorland’s blacksmith didn’t show off his good looks, though. No, he hardly ever left his smithy. He was content to simply pound away at metal all day, shaping and reshaping horseshoes and any other metal things the residents of Jorvik needed. Even now, when he was shaping more needles for Donald, Conrad’s powerful muscles strained as he used all of his strength to not use all of his strength. Clara felt weak at the knees just watching him.

“Could you grab me one of those old needles from my toolbox, please?” asked Conrad, pausing in his work as he held up the still-steaming hot needle between his tongs.

“Yeah, sure,” said Clara, hoping that she hadn’t been drooling. And that he’d think that her face was just red from the heat. It had been, once. Blushing while working over the forge was a recipe for disaster, and Clara had suffered many nosebleeds while working alongside the blacksmith as his apprentice.

“Thank you,” said Conrad, holding the new needle up against the old one. Clara fought her instincts to touch his hand, knowing that she’d accidentally burn herself on the hot needle or tongs if she moved her hand. “Hmm, that looks good. What do you say?”

“Perfect work as always, Conrad,” said Clara, smiling at him.

“Hmm, I don’t know, it could be a little sharper,” said Conrad, putting the needle back in the forge.

“If you say so,” said Clara.

“Oh no, I was talking about the old one too,” said Conrad. He held his hand out, and Clara gently placed the other needle in his palm. Their skin brushed, and Clara felt her heart race.

“Do you need me to do anything?” asked Clara. Personally, she wouldn’t mind just sitting here and watching him all day, but she really needed to get some fresh air before she overheated and passed out. But then Conrad might look after her. Just like he’d once supplied her with tissues and icepacks when she’d suffered her nosebleeds.

“Actually, yes, I could do with some more wood,” said Conrad. “And some water as well, if you don’t mind.”

“I can grab that for you,” said Clara. She got on her horse and left, picking up some pieces of wood along the way and putting them in her saddlebags. At the well in Moorland, she took a deep drink of the water before splashing her face with cold water. It calmed the fire in her veins and face, for which she was grateful.

“Helping Conrad again?” asked Jenna, seeing her at the well.

“Yeah, I like helping him,” said Clara.

“Well, I’m sure that he’s glad for the help too,” said Jenna with a smile. “His apprentices seem to have a nasty habit of quitting.”

“I can’t imagine why,” said Clara. “He’s such a b- uh, brilliant blacksmith.”

“Oh, I agree,” said Jenna. “It’s just that most girls work for him for the wrong reasons and aren’t willing to actually work.”

“Ha, I can imagine,” said Clara. “Anyway, I’d better get back to the forge. He needs this wood and water.”

“And I’m sure that you’re just itching to get back to him,” said Jenna with a knowing smile. “Not that I can blame you.”

Clara blushed again, but her face was back to normal by the time she arrived back at the forge.

“Ah, thank you,” said Conrad, setting aside the finished needle. Clara began to stack the wood up beside Conrad’s shed while he picked up the bucket of water, but then he lifted the new bucket up over his head and upturned it. Clara dropped the new piece of wood onto the pile (it landed perfectly, fortunately) and just stared as the water streamed down his body, outlining every muscle in his chest. She knew that she was gaping at him, but she just couldn’t seem to close her mouth.

“Want me to get more water?” asked Clara once she’d finally managed to tear her eyes away and was staring at the wood pile.

“Hmm, no, not right now,” said Conrad. He chuckled. “I’d normally cool off at the well, but for some reason, that causes a lot of chaos. I cannot imagine why.” His smile said that he knew damn well why that caused such a scene, and Clara felt her stomach do a little flip.


End file.
